Scars of Time
by Cayleigh-Chan
Summary: A dark secret, some would kill to know. Two Brothers, one wants revenge, the other craves blood thirsty power. And a girl, with the hands of death. Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke Triangle.
1. Prologue

"**Scars of Time"**

**By-** Cayleigh-chan

**Summery:** **I Would Die For You** A secret. **I Would Kill For You** Two Brothers.** I Would Steal For You** And a girl, **I'd Do Time For You** with the hands of death. **I Would Wait for You** Itachi/Sakura/Sasuke Triangle.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. And the song in the summery is by Garbage, Number 1 Crush.

**AN:** Hello there! Welcome to my first love triangle story! XD Woo! This is only the prologue, so it is a bit short, sorry about that. (It had to be done.) Chapter to will be much longer!

--+--

**Prologue**

--+--

All the people in Konohagakure were nestled in their warm beds while one kunoichi struggled through the rainy streets, and alleyways. A smirk was hidden under a mop of pink hair that stuck to her dirty face. It was another successful mission for Haruno Sakura. With one minor detail, she was wounded, and finding it difficult to stand up straight.

The blood loss wasn't helping much either. And at the moment she stood a very high chance of dying of hypothermia. She hadn't eaten in three days. Choosing to travel home, only stopping to clean her wounds and seldom look for wild berries. She needed to find shelter, and the closest place was her old home. Bad memories lingered there, but she was too tired to object.

As she stumbled through the dark alley across the street from her old home, in her hand she gripped her _neko_-AMBU mask. Blood dripped down her fingers, and cascaded down the face of the mask. The droplets made soft thuds as they made the short distance from fingertips too dirty ground. The blood was a result from a very nasty cut on her arm, from a katana no less. She was careless, let the enemy get to close. Now she regretted it.

Her vision started to blur, colorless blotches formed in the corners of her emerald eyes. She was on the verge of fainting. Mentally and physically forcing her body up the few steps to her door, she opened it, silently thanking the gods it was unlocked. If she had been in her right mind, she would have wondered about this. Looking up her blurry eyes met that of crimson.

"Itachi?" Her voice came out as a soft whisper before the darkness took over her line of vision, and she gracefully fell forward, into strong arms.

* * *

**AN:** So, this is the beginning, I hope you liked it, even though it was very short! Please, send me a review, and tell me what you think about my story thus far! :-) Chapter 2 will be up in the next couple days! I promise.


	2. Bad Memories, Die Hard

"**Scars of Time"**

**By-** Cayleigh-chan

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto..

**AN:** I know I said I would have this chapter out in a couple of days, but I guess I lied. I was up all night writing this. I hope everyone likes it.

This is my first _love_ triangle, plus its my first time writing Itachi and Sasuke. So, please if they seem OOC tell me, and I'll do my best to fix it.

Oh yeah, this little fic was thought up back when Sasuke was still with Orochimaru-sama, so yeah.

On with the story...R&R...

--+--

**Bad Memories, Die Hard**

--+--

Night fell fast in the dense forest surrounding the small village of Konohagakure. Trees leaves stood on the ends of their many branches, faces lifted to the sky, as if begging for the rain too poor harder. The powers that be must have heard the silent pleas, because every moment that passed, the rain seemed to get louder as thunder roared over head.

AMBU stood guard around the entrance to the village. All tired and drenched to the bone, but still held determined expressions on their faces. Well if one could see under the masks of course. A skilled enough ninja could easily sneak passed them undetected, and that's just what Uchiha Sasuke planned to do.

Even though it had been six years, things hadn't changed much. He had traveled those streets on so many sleepless nights that he could do it blindfolded. Recalling the murders of his family, his parents, left him with insomnia. So he had nothing better to do than walk the endless streets plotting his own personal vendetta.

Now Sasuke was sneaking back into the place which held all his childish nightmares, for the sake of a simple mission. Retrieving information wasn't his example of a good time. But who better to get valuable information from, than the weakest kunoichi he knew. He was _almost_ certain she would welcome him back with open arms. Key word, almost . . . _'I did knock her out, and leave her on a bench. Right after she confessed her undying love to me.'_

Sliding that thought into the back of his brain, choosing to deal with that obstacle later, he looked down. He stood on a high branch, cloaked in shadows. Standing 50 feet below him was one of the elite AMBU squads. Now, they could do this the hard way, or the easy way. Sasuke at the moment preferred the easy way. It was _less_ troublesome. _'I sound like lazy-ass Shikamaru...'_

Abruptly the rain seemed to stop, small white feathers that only they could see descended from the sky, falling onto the muddy ground. The AMBU squad looked up, to anyone else it would have seemed very disturbing. One of them squirmed slightly, realization dawning on them that this was a genjutsu. The AMBU's hands start to move in rapid succession, preforming hand seals after hand seals. He was too slow, the jutsu was already starting to take effect, as one by one the AMBU slumped forward and fell into a blissful unconsciousness.

'_I guess it's the easy way than!' _Sasuke thought with a shrug of his shoulders._ 'And here I thought this was going to be a small challenge.'_ He smirked at how simple this mission was going to be. It was a get in, get out mission, easy as that. Disappearing from his spot in the tree, and seconds later reappearing under it, Sasuke calmly walked past the now sleeping AMBU. The rain continued too poor down, drenching his hair and causing it to hang in his once onyx now crimson sharingan eyes.

* * *

Sasuke walked in the direction of Sakura's home. He walked down one of the normally busy sidewalks, which was now vacant, grey, and dead. When the sun decided to grace the street with its wonderful presence, it would be filled with people. But, for now he kept to the shadows, avoiding any drunkards that might be wondering the streets. He highly doubted anyone would want to be out in this type of stormy weather though.

'_I picked a good night to sneak into the village undetected!'_ Sasuke thought smugly, jumping onto one of many roof tops. Forcing more chakra into his feet to keep his balance on the slippery roofs he ran. He soon stopped, in front of him stood a small home with lights off windows closed, no life inside.

'_She's not here!_' He yelled in his head. He had memorized her warm familiar chakra signature years before, and it was no where to be found. Worry seeped into his veins, also something undefined kindled within him.

_Maybe_...Sakura had been close to Naruto as well..._Jealousy_

Shaking his head in denial, riding himself of the strange feelings, he made his way to her window. He slowly opened it and slid into one of the few rooms in the small house with ease. He was met with dust, it clung to his lungs and tickled his nose slightly.

Dust was everywhere, on the floor, the night stand, the bed. That last item looked like it hadn't been used in years. The bed spread was made up nice and neat with plushies laying randomly about. It all looked like she up and left, leaving her childhood memories behind.

'_What has happened?' _He found himself asking. He had been away for to long.

He made a quick decision. It was raining cats and dogs out there. There was no way he could get the information he needed now, so he decides to stay in the abandoned house just a little longer, to rest from his long travel. It took him three days. Three days to get from Sound, to Konoha. Now three days isn't really that long, but if you don't stop, it can get a little tiring.

'_Why hadn't I stopped?'_

Sasuke found himself answering his own question.

'_Because, I wanted to see...her.'_

He couldn't even say her name in his own head, doing so would admit weakness. And, weakness to him, was one of the worst things a true shinobi could show. His old _friends_ were his weakness. That is why he wanted done with this mission. Now!

* * *

Sasuke found himself fascinated with the small trinkets in the room. As he sat on the bed, he couldn't quit from staring at the night stand that stood next to him.

_Pictures say a thousand worlds._

Sasuke was sure, no...he was positive there were surely more than a thousand worlds for what he saw, running through his head. Before him was a photograph of team 7, or at least it use to be. The part of the picture where he should have been standing, was not there. It had been torn away, leaving a blank empty space behind.

'I was almost certain..._almost_.'

Hours had past, and Sasuke found himself still sitting in the same spot, staring blankly at the picture. He blinked, once, twice...what was that?

Faint...very faint, but it was there...

Sakura.

She was coming. Slowly but surely, she was making her way home.

'_Too me..'_ Sasuke 'hn' at the thought. If the house had been abandoned, like he had first thought, why was she heading this way? Something was wrong, very _wrong._

* * *

As he stood, the bed made a loud creak. He ignored it and made his way to the door. Stopping with his had on the handle, he looked back at the gloomy room. He could not take the sight of it any longer, he looked away, opening the door as he did so.

Heading down the stares, Sasuke decided he would meet his old pink haired teammate at the door.With a plan already formulating in his head, he unlocked the door.He would knock her out as soon as she made it though the threshold._ 'No need for violence that this hour...' _Especially from his violent ex-teammate. He had heard that she could now make things explode with the flick of a finger, all thanks to Konoha's very own Hokage.

.

.

.

'_Hn. You are still weak Sakura._'

The front door creaked open slowly, a gloved hand gripped it from behind tightly. Sasuke could tell because the crack in the door was widening. As Sakura came into view, her choppy pink locks shielding her face from him, he could already tell she was wounded. If the blood hadn't given it away, her low chara sure had.

They made eye contact, jade clashing with crimson.

"Itachi?" It was barely a whisper as she lost consciousness and fell forward into Sasuke's arms.

He blinked. Had she just called him _Itachi_? Choosing to ignore it for the moment, he looked down at her. It was as if she were weightless in his arms. He lifted her up bridal style, taking her farther into the darkness of the house. If this were the old Sakura, and she still had that stupid crush, she would for sure faint once more.

' _Hn. So much for knocking her out...'_

* * *

Sasuke had laid her on a near by couch an hour ago, and she was now resting quietly. He had rid her of the wet clothing, his eyes lingering on her half nude form for only a moment. After dressing her wounds, he preceded on taking away any weapon that she could use against him.

He now sat on the opposite side of the couch, watching her. She shivered slightly. Making a quick decision, Sasuke went up to her old room once again and grabbed the comforter off the bed. Taking two steps down the stares at a time, he made it back to the living room.

Placing the comforter onto Sakuras small body, which laid sprawled out on the couch, her fist came up, almost colliding with Sasuke's face. He knew she had awoke moments before, her breathing was heavier, alerted of his presence. But, he hadn't expected that.

It was a quick movement, one he would not have reacted to if it were not for his sharingan eyes. What had he expected, she was the hokages' apprentice after all. He would have to be more careful from then on. One punch from those small fists, and he would be sent flying through a wall, or _many_ walls was more like it. She was still a ninja, a _weak_ ninja, but a ninja nonetheless.

He would not admit, even to himself, that she _had_ proven him wrong.

With one hand, Sasuke grabbed a hold of her wrist, squeezing it tightly. And with the other, placed it upon her mouth so she could not speak.

Holding her down he leaned forward, his lips barely inches from her ear. "If you do not let me help you, I will knock you out like I had planned to from the very beginning." Sasuke whispered darkly. This made her try once more, only with more vigor.

"You are still, after all these years, annoying." At his comment her body stilled its frantic movement. Hurt gleamed in her eyes, if only for a moment, before being replaced with angry hatred once more. He continued, unperturbed by her change of attitude. "I am no medic-nin Sakura-chan," he smirked down at her. "and you are badly injured. If you fight me, you will _loose_."

After saying this, he released his hold on her. And as he did so, Sakura took this opportunity to spit in his face.

He 'hn'ed at her action, and whipped her saliva from the side of his face. "I deserved that."

__

'So much for an easy mission.'

* * *

**AN:** Didn't think it was Sasuke, did ya? Well, it was. :-) Why had she called him Itachi? Who knows.

That last part just popped into my head at the last second. Perfect huh?

Please, please, please, REVIEW, and tell me what you think. I would really like to know.

-Cayleigh-chan


End file.
